Storage racks are commonly known in the art. Variations of standard storage racks include roller tracks to facilitate access to items stored on the racks. Other variations of these storage racks have shelves which are mounted in an inclined orientation to further ease access to items on the shelves.
The prior art storage racks, however, comprise discrete bays. Because of this design, wires or cables, which are often needed to traverse the bays, must be routed in separate cable ways or wire tracks, which are mounted to the storage racks. Such cable ways or wire tracks increase the material and assembly costs for installing storage racks.
In the copending application, a storage rack which has a wire track beam is disclosed. The beam of the copending application installs by a simple roll-on action and further includes a wire track internal to the beam for routing of wire or cable therethrough.